Crazen
----'Crazen' is a skilled American player in Geometry Dash. He is known for beating several extreme demons like Zaphkiel, Plasma Pulse III, and Digital Descent, as well as attempting to steal and verify Bloodlust and making good progress on his own Low Detail Mode copy without permission from Knobbelboy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkkZls9I59w This created quite a lot of controversy within the community. History Crazen joined YouTube on March 5, 2015. Two days later on March 7, he uploaded his very first video on his channel which showed him playing Minecraft.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wW2jWr9z4lo W.I.P Conflicts * 'Crazen Vs. Knobbelboy Drama -' When Crazen attempted to steal Bloodlust as its unofficial new verifier, Knobbelboy and his fans lashed back at him. Eventually, Crazen apologized and dropped Bloodlust. Knobbelboy then went back onto the level and quickly verified it. Achievements This is Crazen's notable achievements by date order. Keep in mind that this list will only be composed of mainly extreme and insane demons. Levels Unrated Levels * 65 * 8bitryan * ABP 240Hz - A fixed version of A Bizarre Phantasm for 240Hz users. * Abyssal Vortex * Artificial Ascent ld - A Low Detail version of Artificial Ascent. * Autism Challenge 1 * Autism Challenge 10 * Autism Challenge 11 * Autism Challenge 12 * Autism Challenge 16 * Autism Challenge 17 * Autism Challenge 18 * Autism Challenge 2 * Autism Challenge 3 * Autism Challenge 4 * Autism Challenge 6 * Autism Challenge 7 * Autism Challenge 8 * Autism Challenge 9 * Autism Processing * Bloodbath * Bloodbath Crack x10 - Crack's part in Bloodbath ten times in a row. * Bloodbath Nerfed - A slightly nerfed version of Bloodbath. * Bloodlust 240Hz - A fixed version of Bloodlust for 240Hz users. * Bloodlust gay combi * Buffed DI * Cant Let Go Wave * CC Challenge * Centipede Reloaded * Comboned * Coral Cave SpeedEdit * DefThrow Challenge - A challenge level meant for DefThrow. * Devil Vortex x3 * Dimension X * Down Bass * EndLevel Challenge - A challenge level meant for EndLevel. * Falling Up Challenge * Feel Good * Fixed Hitbox Fun * Innards Copy - A copyable of Innards. * Insomnia x4 - Insomnia four times in a row. * Jumper Wave * Landos Summer Break * MetaManZ Challenge - A challenge level for MetaManZ. * my part in mc4 * Mystic * plasma pulse III - A fixed version of Plasma Pulse III for 240Hz users. * potato chips * Restart Layout * Retention 144Hz ver - A fixed version of Retention for 144Hz users. * Riot Challenge - A challenge level meant for Riot. * SUBVERSIVE 240Hz - A fixed version of Subversive for 240Hz users. * Subversive 75Hz - A fixed version of Subversive for 75Hz users. * Supreme Wave - A difficult wave challenge level. * Time Machine Wave * Trembler WIP * UDM 144Hz * Unnerfed Gamma - The original, unnerfed version of Gamma. * Wave Racer Upcoming/Cancelled Levels *BloodLust LDM - A Low Detail Mode copy of Bloodlust with some nerfed parts. It has since been replaced with Knobbelboy’s copy, which he is still working on via his rated version. Trivia * He is a 240hz user, making him one of the highest birate users in Geometry Dash who doesn't use the FPS Bypass. * He hacked several demons on 60hz previously, such as Deception Dive and Valor. But he eventually confessed and became a legit player. * At one point, he received a lot of hate due to him attempting to take Bloodlust as the new verifier.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkkZls9I59w References Category:American Players Category:Hackers